buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarjim Vasily
is a supporting character in the Buddy Complex anime, and a soldier of the Zogilia Republic. He is also an Ensign-ranked pilot, and a member of the Trident's Valiancer Unit. Background There is very little known about Tarjim's past, other than the fact that he is allied with the Zogilia Republic. Personality Tarjim is a very cocky and arrogant individual. Tarjim is confident in his own strength, and this is shown whenever he is told to retreat.Buddy Complex Ep. 2''Buddy Complex Ep.2 These traits, however do not contradict his loyalty to Zogilia and its cause. He is also laid back and arrogant, as shown after the war ended. Appearance Tarjim is a short and slim young man. Distinguished by his hair, it is arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards. Tarjim also keeps a noticeably arrogant smile, only further emphasizing his haughty personality. In combat, Tarjim wears a teal-colored variant of a Valiancer pilot suit. Outside of battle, however, he sports a standard white Zogilia uniform. Abilities Evidenced by being selected to join the Trident's Valiancer Unit and trusted to undertake a mission that could improve all of Zogilia's military power, Tarjim is a very exceptional pilot. Before another pilot came to help the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit in battle, Tarjim was able to aid in successfully fending off their every effort.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Ogre For the main article, visit Ogre. Tarjim is the pilot of the Ogre. The Ogre is a very bulky and large dark green-colored Valiancer that seems to be built for heavy combat. It's most noticeable weapon is the large cannon that it wields. Plot In a mission to capture the two new Coupling Valiancers, the Luxon and Bradyon, Tarjim and the other soldiers in the Trident's Valiancer Unit found themselves in an extended skirmish against the enemy. Upon closing onto the Bradyon and its pilot, Dio Junyou Weinberg, a new pilot Aoba Watase came seemingly out of nowhere in their aid. Tarjim and his unit were then successfully fended off when Dio, and the newly entered Aoba, coupled and doubled their abilities. The combination of the two combined with the Cygnus' already formidable forces, forced Tarjim's unit to retreat in failure. After returning to the mothership, the Trident, Tarjim and his comrades were reassured by Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Gallant that it isn't too late to complete their mission.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Once again in pursuit of the Cygnus, Tarjim and his team were faced with their enemies, only this time with a plan. Successfully luring out the enemy valiancers, the latter created a false retreat to which Alfred's Alsiel attacked the Cygnus with a Valiancer-specific nector cannon. In the spur of things, Tarjim and his comrades return to the battlefield, once again keeping them on the edge of defeat. However, with Aoba's return to fight and Hina Riazon in trouble, the mission was abandoned; again ending in failure. With a second defeat, they again returned to the Trident for further orders.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 After Hina defected to the Free Pact Alliance, he developed a deep resentment for Hina, mostly in part because he believes Bizon's apparent death was her fault. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ensign